


Modern Day Love

by JoannaMay



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoannaMay/pseuds/JoannaMay
Summary: Shelagh has to stay with Patrick. Things happen and it leads to things that change their lives. Modern fic. Hope it's ok. For this, Timothy is five, Shelagh is thirty two (like she is in the show when they marry) and Patrick is thirty six. :)





	1. Chapter 1

Shelagh Mannion knocks on Doctor Turner's front door nervously. She shifts from side to side. Doctor Turner answers it a minute later.  
"Nurse Mannion. What's happened?" He asks, concerned. Shelagh looks at him.  
"People broke in to my flat. I've been told to stay elsewhere as they are part of a gang." She says, crying. "I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. No one else has any room."  
Patrick steps aside. "Come on in." Shelagh smiles at him and steps inside. She's surprised at the size of the house.  
"I'll show you to the guest room." He says, taking her bag from her. Shelagh follows him up the stairs to the room where he lays her bag on the bed.  
"Come through to the kitchen when you're ready. It's just down the stairs." He says. "The bathroom's just across the hall." Shelagh nods.  
Patrick leaves, closing the door softly behind him. Shelagh opens her bag and gives herself a spritz of perfume and puts on more deodorant. She opens the door and goes into the bathroom and looks at her reflection.  
"What were you thinking?" She whispers to herself. "You've liked him for months you silly woman." She sighs and goes down the stairs into the kitchen.  
Doctor Turner stands as she comes in. She sits down with him at the little kitchen table and takes the mug he offers her.  
"Can I ask what happened?" He asks.  
Shelagh smiles sadly. "Two men I used to know broke in. They attacked me and stole some things. Nothing of importance to me though." She says.  
"Are you hurt?" He asks. Shelagh shakes her head.  
"Not that bad. My father taught me how defend myself. I only got punched a few times." She replies.  
He nods. "Anything I can do?" He says. Shelagh shakes her head. "No, thank you. I'll be fine." She replies. Doctor Turner nods.  
"How's Timothy?" She asks, putting her mug down.  
Patrick smiles. "He's good. He got a letter home because of his work in class. The teacher praised him. He's happy about that, not that he really understands, I mean he's five years old." He replies, making Shelagh smile. "Shall we go to the living room?" He suggests. Shelagh nods and picks up her mug. They go into the living room and sit down on the couch. Patrick switches on the TV.  
"Any films you want to watch?" He asks. Shelagh points at "Dumb and Dumber."  
"Good pick." Patrick says, starting the film. They sit together and watch silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nye comments/ reviews would be gratefully appreciated. Requests are welcome as well. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Shelagh snuggles into the couch, tired. Patrick looks at her out of the corner of his eye.  
"Are you alright?" He asks. Shelagh nods.  
"Just a little tired." She says. A silence envelopes them.  
Shelagh sighs. "I'm sorry. I could have gone to a hotel. I just didn't think. I have to stay away until further notice and that could be weeks." She says, tears brimming. Patrick moves closer to her.  
"I'd rather you stay here than in a hotel. At least I know you're safe then. You can stay as long as you need." He says, facing her. Shelagh smiles at him. She takes her glasses off and wipes her eyes.  
"Thank you." She replies. Patrick takes her hand in his. Shelagh blushes.  
"I'm sorry about your flat." He says. She shakes her head.  
"Don't be. Everything my mother gave me is in my bag and safe. I haven't lost anything that's close to me." Shelagh holds a necklace that's hung around her neck.  
"That's rather pretty." He tells her.  
"It was my mum's. She gave it to me when I was eleven, just before she died." Shelagh reveals. He smiles sadly.  
Patrick hugs Shelagh as she cries even more.  
"I've got you. You're okay now." He reassures her. Shelagh looks him in the eye. He leans forwards and kisses her lips softly. He pulls back, shocked at his actions. He looks away.  
"I'm sorry. That was unforgivable. I shouldn't have done that." He says, panicking. Shelagh shakes her head and moves closer. She cups his cheek and turns his face towards her own. She kisses him. Their kiss deepens and Patrick covers Shelagh's body with his own. He kisses her neck. Shelagh's breathing deepens. Patrick looks at her, silently asking for permission. She nods at him. His hand moves to cup her breast. Shelagh arches her back, wanting to be closer, wanting more. They kiss again, passionately. He kisses her neck again.  
"I should tell you... I've never had sex before." Shelagh admits. Patrick's hand stills.  
"Are you sure you want to?" He asks. Shelagh nods and kisses him again. His hand travels down to her thigh and caresses. He pauses and kneels between her legs. He undoes the button on her jeans and pulls down the zip. He pulls her jeans and her underwear off. Shelagh blushes. Patrick moves to kiss her again and caresses the inside of her legs. Shelagh instinctively bucks her hips towards him.  
"Can I?" He asks. Shelagh nods. He pushes one finger into her, letting her get used to it. Her head falls back on the cushion and she sighs. He adds another finger, then another, slowly building her pleasure. She groans as she comes and she puts her head on Patrick's chest. He kisses her as she undoes his trousers. He takes his trousers and underwear off and rests between her legs. He takes his top off and hers too.  
"Is that where you were punched?" He asks, spotting a bruise on her stomach. She nods. He kisses it slowly. She cups his cheek and kisses him. He undoes her bra and throws it aside. Patrick pushes into her slowly, never taking his eyes off hers. He sees no pain, only pleasure. They both sigh as they start to form a slow rhythm. "Tell me if I hurt you." He says, taking her nipple between his lips. Shelagh wraps her arms around his middle and urges him to go faster. He obliges. Shelagh moans and sighs with pleasure. Patrick's hips fall out of the rhythm as he gets closer to his release.  
"Oh, Patrick. Please. I need... harder." Shelagh pants in his ear. Patrick pounds into her with abandon and sends her over the edge. He pulls out and comes on her stomach shortly after. They lie there, catching their breath and kissing.  
"Thank you." She says, hugging him closely. He sits back against the couch. They smile at each other. Shelagh leans forwards to get her clothes and her hair falls to the side, revealing a black tattoo of vines and flowers across her shoulders and down to the middle of her back. Patrick skims his fingers along it. "That's beautiful, Shelagh." He states. Shelagh sits up with her top and bra in her hand and smiles at him. "I got it when I was eighteen. A birthday present from my father. The flowers, Dahlias and Orchids, were Mum's favourites. It reminds me of her." Shelagh tells him. He smiles. Silently, they get their clothes and head down to Patrick's room and they have a very enjoyable night.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two weeks and Shelagh still isn't allowed back to her flat. Timothy loves that Shelagh is staying with them and he always asks her to play with him. Shelagh is relieved that he is okay with her. 

Shelagh wakes up and sits up. A wave of sickness washes over her and she runs to the bathroom. She makes her way back after she's brushed her teeth. She rouses Patrick and then goes to do the same to Timothy. They all go into the kitchen and Shelagh makes toast for the both of them.  
"Are you not eating?" Patrick asks. Shelagh shakes her head.  
"I'm not hungry. I'll eat in a bit." She says. Patrick nods as this isn't out of the ordinary. 

At seven, Patrick leaves to drop Timothy to school and head to work himself. Shelagh heads out to town. She goes into Boots and picks up three different pregnancy tests. She leaves and then goes to a cafe and gets a cup of tea. She heads back to Patrick's house and hides the tests. She'll do them in the morning. She knows that's the best time to do a test, she's advised women to do it so many times. She sits down and switches on the TV. 

Patrick gets back home with Timothy in tow and flops down on the couch next to Shelagh. Timothy gets his cars out and starts racing them around. Shelagh smiles at him.  
"Long day?" She asks. He shakes his head.  
"No. It was fine. The couch is just comfy." He replies.  
Shelagh laughs. She snuggles further into the cushions and Patrick joins her. 

Patrick and Shelagh settle in for the night snuggling down under the covers.  
"Night Shelagh." Patrick whispers.  
"Night." She replies. Shelagh lays awake for a while, wondering what the results of the pregnancy tests will be.


	4. Chapter 4

Shelagh waits until Patrick and Timothy have left to do the tests. She goes up to the bathroom and opens all three. She pees into a cup and dips each one into it for the said amount of time. She leaves them for 10 minutes and goes to make a cup of tea. She heads back up the stairs and into the bathroom. She nervously turns over each one with her eyes closed. She looks down and each one says "positive" or "pregnant". She puts her hand to her stomach and cries. She's always wanted a baby, but she's not sure how Patrick will react. She decides to leave them for him to find later. She can't just tell him, she has to surprise him. She leaves them on the edge of the bath and goes to Patrick's room to change. She heads off to the hospital for her shift on the labour and delivery ward. She realises on the way that she will be there as a patient in nine months. She smiles to herself. "If Patrick doesn't want the baby, I'll raise it by my self." She whispers to herself. 

Patrick gets back home to find Shelagh gone. He knows she's still at the hospital, delivering new life into the world. He goes into the bathroom to have a shower. He sees the tests on the edge of the bath and picks them up. He looks at the results and tears well in his eyes. "Pregnant?" He asks, bewildered. "Oh my God." He smiles widely. He showers and then goes down to the front room, tests in his hand. He looks at them, reassuring himself that it was really happening. 

Shelagh comes in with Timothy who heads straight to his cars, like usual. She comes into the living room and sees Patrick looking up at her. She sees the tests on the table.  
"I'm sorry. If... if you don't want it, I'll leave. You don't have to have anything to do with the baby. No financial help or anything." She says, crying now. Patrick stands, walks over to her and hugs her.  
"I'm happy. I want the baby. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He says, putting a hand to her stomach gently. They hear a gasp behind them. Timothy runs over and hugs her. She hugs him back. "Baby in Mummy's tummy?" He questions. Patrick and Shelagh look shocked and Shelagh cries with happiness when Patrick smiles at the two of them. "Yes, Tim. Are you excited?" He asks. Timothy nods, wrapping his arms around Shelagh's shoulders as she picks him up and kisses his cheek. Patrick hugs both of them and then they settle down on the couch, Shelagh hugging Timothy close to her.


	5. Chapter 5

It's the middle of December and Shelagh is three months pregnant. She's moved in with Patrick and Timothy and they've started decorating the baby's room. They know it's only one as Julie examined her when she found out. Patrick comes into the living room and gets his coat, as does Shelagh.  
"You know that we have to tell people now. They'll start noticing soon." Patrick says. Shelagh nods.  
"I hope they're happy with it. It'll be quite a change." She replies. "At least Julie's happy for us."  
"Yes. I'm glad. It'll be fine." He tells her.  
They head out and off to the hospital for their shifts. 

At about one in the afternoon, everyone except Doctor Turner is in the staff room as there are no patients that really need to be seen. All are on watch, however.  
"Doctor Turner is at a meeting, trying to get new equipment." Julie says, handing tea to Evie and Shelagh. Everyone is round the coffee table, sipping tea. Julie looks at Shelagh, knowing she wants to announce her pregnancy. Shelagh nods. Julie clears her throat and every one looks at her.  
"Shelagh has something she wishes to announce." She says, looking at Shelagh again. Shelagh takes a deep breath. "I found out that... Well I'm expecting. I'm three months along already."  
All the midwives look shocked, but happy. They hug Shelagh and they congratulate her.  
"Wait, who's the father?" Trixie asks. "I didn't think you were seeing anyone." Shelagh blushes.  
"It's... uh... Doctor Turner." She says nervously. They all cheer and smile.  
"I knew something was going on between you two!" Evie says. Shelagh smiles at her. Julie puts a hand to Shelagh's back and smiles.  
"I told you didn't I? You had nothing to worry about." She whispers. Shelagh nods and hugs Julie.


	6. Chapter 6

Shelagh walks into their home, yes their home, to find Patrick and Timothy racing with toy cars. Patrick smiles at her when he sees her. She returns it.  
"How did it go?" He asks, almost nervously as she sits down with them. She smiles at him.  
"They were all happy for us. They were kind of shocked when I said it was you, but they seemed happy when I told them. Evie said she knew that something was going on between us." She replies. Patrick chuckles.  
"Lets hope it's not too awkward tomorrow." He says.  
"It won't be too bad." Shelagh replies, racing a car across to Timothy. Patrick smiles a small smile to himself, thinking of how lucky he is to have this.


	7. Chapter 7

At eight months pregnant, Shelagh has a tiny bump still. She and Patrick are lying in bed in each others' arms. Shelagh takes Patrick's hand and puts it to her stomach. The baby kicks hard at his hand. They both smile.  
"He's quite strong." Patrick says. Shelagh scoffs.  
"You mean she." She counters.  
They decided not to find out the sex of the baby as they wanted it to be a surprise.  
"Good job we've only got white clothes then, though it doesn't really matter what it wears." Patrick says. Shelagh nods.  
"I wonder who'll deliver it. I hope it's Julie or Evie, I just trust them both so much." Shelagh states. "Not that I don't trust the others, I just want it to be Julie or Evie." Patrick kisses Shelagh's temple and sighs.  
"You could speak to them, see if they're willing to." He suggests. Shelagh nods in agreement.  
"We're heading in in a bit. I'll ask them then." She replies. "Anyway, we should get ready. Tim will be hungry in a minute. And we've only got an hour till we need to move." She says, getting up with surprising ease. Patrick follows and they dress in a comfortable silence. 

"Julie!" Shelagh calls down the corridor. Julie stops and waits for her. Shelagh catches up and walks with her to the staff room. They sit down at the small coffee table together with tea and biscuits.  
"I wanted to ask if... Well, if you're there when I go into labour, if you would deliver my baby?" Shelagh asks tentatively. Julie's face lights up. She grasps Shelagh's hand lightly and smiles.  
"Of course I will. You know I will." She replies. Shelagh's eyes brim with tears. She smiles at Julie.  
"Thank you. I've asked Evie as well. As long as it's one of you, I don't mind." Shelagh says. Julie moves to Shelagh's side and hugs her. Shelagh relaxes into Julie's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

At one in the morning, Shelagh is woken by a sharp pain across her abdomen. She sits up slowly and breathes deeply as the pain dissipates. She gets out of bed and goes across to the bathroom. She splashes cold water on her face to calm herself down. She puts her hand to her stomach and smiles.  
"Well, I'm looking forward to meeting you little one." She whispers to her bump. She goes back to the bedroom and settles back down in bed. Patrick stirs and wraps his arm around her.  
"Are you alright?" He asks, sleepily. She turns onto her side, facing him.  
"First contraction. Early stages of labour." She says, making his eyes snap open. "Relax. Nothing's going to happen for a few hours yet." She adds.  
He nods and kisses her forehead. "I'm going to be panicking until that baby's out. You know that." He tells her, letting her snuggle further into his side. She nods.  
"I know you are." She replies. 

At eight in the morning Shelagh breathes through a particularly bad contraction, holding on to Patrick's shoulders as she does so.  
"Right. Let's drop Tim off at school and get you to the hospital." Patrick says. Shelagh nods as the contraction passes. Patrick helps her get her coat on then does the same with Timothy. They head out the door, Patrick carrying Shelagh's bag. 

Patrick gets back into the car after dropping Timothy off and starts the engine. They pull out onto the road and head towards the hospital.  
"We'll be there soon." He says, holding Shelagh's hand as she breathes through another contraction. She gasps as she feels water between her legs.  
"My waters just went!" She says, breathing deeply. Patrick takes a quick look.  
"Good job we're on the way there then!" He says, letting Shelagh grip his hand tighter as she starts to feel nervous.


	9. Chapter 9

Shelagh and Patrick come in to the reception area of the hospital. They book in and go up to the labour and delivery ward in the lift. Patrick puts his arm around her waist and pulls her to him as she breathes deeply. The lift stops and they get out. Julie sees them and rushes over, instantly checking Shelagh's temperature. She smiles at them.  
"Follow me. I know you want a water birth. You've got the larger room." She tells them. Shelagh sighs and they follow Julie. They enter the room and Shelagh sits on the bed. Julie comes over to her and hugs her as she breathes deeply. Evie comes through the door, smiling.  
"I thought I saw you! I'll get you both a cup of tea, shall I?" She says. Patrick nods.  
"Thanks, Evie." He replies. Evie leaves and Julie checks Shelagh's blood pressure.  
"Perfect. I'll set up the gas and air for you." She says.  
Shelagh shakes her head.  
"No. I don't want it. I want to do this the way my mother did it." Shelagh replies, laying back on the bed.  
"I know how to set it up if she needs it." Patrick whispers to Julie. Julie nods.  
"I imagine you'll have everyone who's here visiting you shortly, Shelagh." Julie says. Shelagh chuckles.  
"Probably." She replies, smiling. Patrick goes over to Shelagh as Julie takes her leave. He helps her out of the clothes she's in and into the short night dress she brought with her. Evie comes in as another contraction sweeps over Shelagh. Patrick hugs her to his chest and Evie rubs Shelagh's back after she's put the cups of tea down.  
"You'll have everyone coming in during your labour, checking up on you I expect." Evie says. Patrick nods.  
"I expect she will." He says, kissing her hair. Evie smiles at him. "I'm going to go check on one of my other mother's to be. You're in Julie's hands aren't you?" She asks. Shelagh nods as the contraction dissipates.  
"Yeah. I am." She replies. Evie smiles then leaves, closing the door softly behind her. Shelagh sits back down and puts a hand to her stomach. Patrick covers hers with his own and she smiles at him. He returns it.


	10. Chapter 10

Shelagh is sitting in the tub with Patrick and Julie on the outside of it. She's facing Patrick and holding his hands as she breathes through a contraction. Julie has a hand on Shelagh's shoulder.  
"I don't know how some people do this seven or eight times." Shelagh sighs as the contraction passes. Patrick hugs her over the side of the bath. Julie chuckles softly. She moves over a little.  
"Let's examine you, then. See how far along you are now." She says. Patrick helps Shelagh to sit down and Julie examines her.  
"Well, you're ready to push now. Ten centimetres dilated." Julie says, smiling.  
"Finally." Shelagh sighs. Patrick takes her hand as she breathes deeply. Julie grabs a mirror and puts it in the water to see what's happening.  
"Right, next contraction I need a big push to get baby on the way." Julie tells her. Shelagh nods as another contraction sweeps over her. She pushes, clinging to Patrick's hand.  
"Stop." Julie says. Shelagh breathes. "Little push now." Shelagh does this.  
"That's it, well done." Patrick encourages. Shelagh leans her head back on Patrick's forearm.  
"I can see the head, Shelagh. That's it, push again." Julie instructs. Shelagh pushes, chin on her chest.  
"Alright, pant now." Julie says.  
"I know what I'm doing Julie!" Shelagh whimpers. Patrick and Julie smile at each other as Shelagh pants.  
"That's it, well done. The head's here!" Julie tells her. Shelagh puts a hand between her legs and feels the baby's head as Patrick looks between her legs. He smiles and kisses her temple.  
"Well done, love." He whispers.  
"Big push now Shelagh." Julie says. Shelagh pushes and holds on to Patrick's hand tightly.  
"Here it comes Shelagh, keep that coming." Julie puts her hands by Shelagh's bottom so she can get the baby. The baby slides out and Shelagh relaxes against Patrick, breathing heavily. Julie brings the baby out of the water and into Shelagh's waiting arms. The baby let's out a wail and they all smile.  
"I told you we were having a girl." Shelagh says, kissing Patrick. Julie smiles at Shelagh who smiles back.  
"You did." Patrick replies. Shelagh looks down at their daughter and kisses her tiny nose.  
"Hello little one." She says, holding the baby's hand lightly. Patrick puts his arm around Shelagh and the baby and kisses her cheek.  
"Thank you, Julie." Shelagh says, looking up at her. Julie smiles. "It was my pleasure. I wouldn't be anywhere else right now." She replies, stroking the baby's cheek. Patrick and Shelagh stay there, gazing at the baby until the placenta comes out.  
"Right, let's get you out." Julie says. Patrick takes the baby from Shelagh's arms and Julie helps her out. She cleans Shelagh up and sits her down on the bed. Patrick joins her after he's cleaned the baby and dressed her. He sits down next to Shelagh and passes her the baby. Shelagh leans in to Patrick and he hugs her. They stay that way for many minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

Shelagh is sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Evie and Patrick are on chairs at the side. Evie is holding the baby and smiling.  
"Angela Julienne. After Julie I suppose?" Evie asks. Shelagh nods.  
"I quite like old fashioned names and Angela just stuck in my head." Shelagh replies.  
"Well, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Evie says, kissing Angela's tiny, flailing hand.  
"Every one else has already been in, a slow trickle of visitors for this young lady." Patrick says.  
"Yes, well, they were all excited when Julie said you'd had a girl." Evie tells them. Shelagh smiles at them both. Evie adjusts Angela as she starts to fuss.  
"That better? Yes, I think it is." She coos. Julie comes in with a bundle of presents wrapped in white paper. She puts them by Shelagh and kisses her temple.  
"There's one from everyone, even Fred the caretaker." She tells Shelagh.  
"You didn't have to. We've got plenty of things." Shelagh protests. Evie shakes her head.  
"We wanted to." She replies. Julie nods in agreement and sits on the edge of the bed. Shelagh takes some of the presents and hands them to Patrick. Evie and Julie watch as the couple open them. There are nightdresses, booties, matching sets, blankets, and hats. Shelagh tears up at the generosity of her colleagues. She opens Julie's last and finds a hand embroidered blanket with Angela's name on it.  
"That's why I was gone a while, I waited to do the name. The bumblebees were done last week as it wouldn't have mattered if was a boy or girl with those." Julie tells Shelagh. Shelagh hugs Julie.  
"It's beautiful, thank you Julie." She says, crying.  
"You're welcome." She replies. They sit talking and holding Angela for a few hours until Shelagh and Patrick head home with Angela.


	12. Chapter 12

Patrick and Timothy walk in to their flat and Timothy instantly sits beside Shelagh. He puts his hand on Shelagh's, over the baby's feet.  
"Baby sister?" He asks. Shelagh nods, pulling him close. She adjusts Angela so that Timothy can see her. He leans forwards and kisses her forehead lightly.  
"She's pretty." He says.  
"She is." Shelagh replies, stroking Timothy's hair. She carefully places the baby in Timothy's arms, keeping hold of her head for support. Patrick takes a photo on his phone and sends it to Julie and Evie. He joins Shelagh and Timothy, holding Shelagh in his arms and looking at Timothy with his little sister. 

Shelagh and Patrick had found a perfect family, and they were all so very happy.


End file.
